nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Chelydrii
Basic Information 'Description:' The Chelydrii are a reptilian species, looking similar to the alligator snapping turtles of Earth. This includes rough, scaly skin, a ridged shell, beaked mouth, stout frame, and a tail. However, they are significantly larger, standing up on average at about five feet, opposable thumbs on their forearms, a tongue capable of producing speech, and smaller claws on the feet. They range in coloration from a dark colors to black, with a few very rare albinos. They are semi aquatic, and try to swim often, usually to relax. 'Biology' 'Diet:' The Chelydrii are primarily carnivores, eating whole varieties of sea life, finding value in catching it in their bare hands. They will occasionally eat terrestrial creatures, as it is a required supplement, but do not need to eat them more than once a week. Most Chelydrii, however, have a fondness for fruit, with most finding it delicious and having a sweet flavor. 'Original Habitat:' The Chelydrii were originally coastal dwellers, moving inland as they became more and more intelligent. Several still live on the coasts of their home planet, with almost all offshore colonies being only on the coasts closest to the homeland. 'Culture:' 'Basic Description:' Chelydrii have a strong connection with their home planet, and usually base themselves around the most important country in that area, The Chelydrii Empire, simultaneously the oldest single government on the planet, but the influence for most of the culture. While the Empire itself has not spread far outside the system, many of the smaller kingdoms surrounding it have sent colonists to the far reaches of space. These colonies become independent upon their foundation, since the kingdoms of the Chelydrii value independence above all else. Many view the Chelgushi as a symbol of there culture, and so it has variants for almost every colony. 'Galactic presence:' The Chelydrii may not be the largest colonizer in population, or power, whether economic or military, but are a contender for colonization, as they form independent city-states, not often spreading beyond their initial boundaries, which are just large enough to remain self-sufficient. 'Weapons:' *'Coral Armor' *'Ramming Armor' *'Extremely Heavy Armor' *'War Sledgehammer' *'Skinny Greatsword' *'Serrated Greatsword' 'Martial Arts:' *'Bluut-Bleu' *'RiBelluu-Bleu' *'RiBalau-Ba' 'Fauna:' *'Chelgushi' 'Religions:' *'Bluut-Galn' *'Galn-Blac' *'Galnern-Galabla' *'Galni-ue-Galgluud' 'Governments:' *'The Empire' *'Vassal States' *'Island Nations' 'Language:' *Awuu-ue-Buraial-Burall 'Historical Eras:' *'First Age:' Pre-Recorded History **Ancient Civilizations *'Second Age:' First National Era **Starting of Recorded History, Iron-working common *'Third Age:' First Imperial Era **Beginning of the Chelydrii Empire *'Fourth Age:' First Religious Era **Organized Polytheistic Religions developed, centered at Empire *'Fifth Age:' Second Imperial Era **Lots of Rebellion, many leave to Magluud to form new nations *'Sixth Age:' Second National Era **Nations cover Gluud and Magluud, along with surrounding Islands *'Seventh Age:' Second Religious Era **Monotheistic religions develop in Kingdoms *'Eighth Age:' Third Imperial Era **Empire conquers all of Gluud, develops Vassal states *'Ninth Age:' Religious War Era **Heavy warring, Usually between the kingdoms and empire *'Tenth Age:' Fourth Imperial Era **Empire Solidifies, Isolated dynasties *'Eleventh Age:' First Exploration Era **Discovery of the rest of the world, Colonizing coastlines *'Twelfth Age:' Reformation Era **Major religious reformation, generally peaceful and promoting culture *'Thirteenth Age:' Communication Era **World stage politics, similar to Modern Age *'Fourteenth Age:' Second Exploration Era **Space exploration and colonization 'DOC' Traits: * Shell ** Large Defenses, Nearly impossible to penetrate ** Covers back, shoulders ** Limits mobility * Scales ** Protects minor blows ** Protects against attacks absorbed through skin ** Absorbs heat ** Needs to be shed about every year, severely weakening * Claws ** Used for digging ** Can be used as weapons, but not very sharp ** Longer on forearms, used as fingers, kind of clumsy * Strength ** Strong upper body ** Carry more than their body weight * Speed ** Slow on land, Short limbs, Webbed feet ** Fast Swimming * Amphibious ** Capable of Staying underwater for an hour ** Bubble helmets (Tech) allow for nearly permanent underwater travel Martial Arts: * Bluut-Bleu (“Shell Force”) ** Primarily defensive, small, powerful strikes * RiBelluu-Bleu (“Crushing Force”) ** Primarily offensive, quick fighting using superior force * RiBalau-Ba (“Slicing Mouth”) ** Primarily built around weaponry, used to cut the opponent, meant for long fights Major Factions: * The Empire ** Location *** Gluud ** Government *** Empire ** Dynasties *** Formation **** Gluudibla **** Huriblagluu **** Glaial *** Early **** Magarui **** Almosh **** Urgawn **** Timuur **** Almui **** Wamelau *** Conqueror **** Urmahish **** Ruuhn **** Blakumi **** Induurg *** Isolated **** Almu **** Ruukys *** World **** Zakii **** Rashikan **** Sikanri *** Communication **** Wolmei ** Language *** Awuu-ue-Buraial-Burall (“Word of the Great Kingdom”) * Vassals ** Location *** Gluud *** Islands Surrounding Gluud ** Government *** Monarchy *** Feudalism *** Duchy ** Consistent Vassals *** Gushgluudrii *** Ikallrii ue Blaghi *** Irall ue Galaba *** Sha Gluubla *** Glairii ue Blaglew *** Ie Shahew Gluublarii ** Language *** Awuu-ue-Buraial-Burall * Island Nations ** Location *** Islands around Gluud *** Magluud *** Oceanic Islands ** Government *** Feudalism *** Democracy *** Republic *** Aristocracy *** Monarchy ** Language *** Awuu-ue-Buraial-Burall Religion: * Bluut-Galn ** “Shell God” ** Monotheistic *** God **** Bluutia ***** Shown as a giant Chelydrii, varying size, but always huge ***** Kindly, offers protection to those who follow him ***** Fierce towards those who threaten his people ***** Many feats dealing with water **** Traditions ***** Prayer ***** Holy Wars ***** Burial at Sea ***** Living at Sea ***** Ocean "Baptism" * Galn-Blac ** “God Blood” ** Monotheistic *** God **** Blacekt ***** Violent God ***** Demands blood Sacrifice ***** Depicted as a Bright Red Chelydrii, normal size *** Traditions **** Blood Sacrifice (Giving blood to the God) **** Highly Ceremonial **** Conversion by talking **** Burial underground * Galni-ue-Galgluud ** “Gods of the World” ** Polytheistic *** Gods **** Amubla ***** God of Rivers and Lakes ***** Blue Serpent with the Fins of a fish, yellow eyes and spines **** Tudala ***** God of Winter ***** Furred Lizard, all white, with cyan eyes **** Weeshi ***** God of Caves ***** Black fox, Multicolored eyes, matted grey fur "spikes" **** Galuut ***** God of The Wild ***** Green Deer, with brown rams horns, red eyes **** Waani ***** God of Storms ***** Dark grey falcon, black eyes, White stripes similar to lightning **** Ailra ***** God of War ***** Rust Cuckoo, With silver wings, no eyes **** Hikan ***** God of Fire ***** Orange bat, Ashen wings followed by sparks **** Faren ***** God of the Home ***** Tan Moth small embers coming off the wings **** Gaki ***** God of Evil and Chaos ***** Creature without definite shape, Dark green and shown as cracks in humanoid shape **** Linu ***** God of Darkness ***** Mantis surrounded by a black haze **** Shihal ***** God of Justice and Order ***** Statue of Chelydrii, Grey stone, sitting down **** Selir ***** God of Light ***** Orb, with light as both a glow, and as limbs **** Albla ***** Incarnate of the Ocean ***** Viewed as a Giant Crocodile made of Water ****** Blue Chelydrii, dripping with water **** Algluu ***** Incarnate of Land ***** Viewed as a Giant Bull made of Rock ****** Brown Chelydrii, surrounded by sandstorm **** Alwaa ***** Incarnate of the Sky ***** Viewed as a Giant Eagle made from tornados ****** Grey Chelydrii, with strong gusts around him **** Alhi ***** Incarnate of Magma ***** Viewed as a Giant Dragon made of Magma ****** Red Chelydrii with black speckles, heat around him **** Algi ***** Incarnate of the Moon ***** Viewed as a Giant Snake made of shadows ****** Silver Chelydrii, always in shade **** Alsha ***** Incarnate of the Sun ***** Viewed as a Giant humanoid Tree with vines covering it ****** Gold Chelydrii, glowing *** Traditions ***** * Galnern-Galabla ** “Spirit Ocean” ** Spiritual *** Prominent Spirits **** All Ancestors ***** Most are weak, only minor help to family ***** Ones remembered by general populace stronger, worshiped by all *** Traditions **** Category:Civilization